1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dosimetric system for measuring doses of ionizing radiation, in particular gamma radiation and thermal neutrons from nuclear explosions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dosimetric device already exists for measuring the doses of radiation absorbed by living beings. This device is described in patent FR 2 511 160, and includes in particular a dosimetric complex including one or more dose detectors placed inside an enclosure, and one reader. This reader includes, in particular an extraction device that opens the dosimeter inside the reader, means for reading the radiation doses and means for reassembling the dosimeter. Various safety systems are provided to keep from opening the device if the dosimeter has not been reassembled.
The main disadvantage of this device resides not only in the means needed but in the complexity of the dosimetric system, requiring complex manual rotation and translation to obtain the glass measurement and recover the dosimeter.